Une vie normale
by WithGaby
Summary: Deuxième épisode de ma saison 8. Après le tour de Triplixe, Buffy décide de rendre visite à Alex avant de repartir pour Rome. Là-bas, elle découvre que tout ne se passe pas aussi bien qu'Alex le raconte.
1. Chapter 1

_La série Buffy contre les Vampires ne m'appartient pas,_

 _je ne fais que remettre en scène les personnages créés par Joss Whedon et son équipe,_

 _afin de partager avec vous ce que mon esprit se perd à imaginer._

* * *

Dans une salle de bain mal éclairée, un homme brun se réveille douloureusement. L'odeur nauséabonde du vomis dans lequel il s'est endormi, lui donne la nausée. Sa tête lui tourne mais lorsqu'il regarde sa montre, il constate qu'il est déjà l'heure qu'il parte.

Il évite son reflet dans le miroir et entre sous la douche. Des brides de souvenir de la nuit précédente lui reviennent en mémoire, il est certain d'avoir rêvé la plupart des choses qu'il a vécu, il se dit qu'il faut absolument qu'il arrête de boire.

6h15, il arrive devant une enseigne de supermarché, une femme d'un certain âge l'attend : "encore en retard monsieur Harris, je n'irai pas vous dénoncer, mais quand c'est vous qui avez les clés, ça retarde aussi mon travail."

Alex ne relève même pas. Il ouvre la porte de service et pénètre dans le magasin plongé dans le noir. Il s'équipe de son balais et de son chiffon et débute son travail.

9h, Alex arrive sur le chantier et jette un regard sur son téléphone, il est surprit d'y voir un message vocal. "Salut Alex, c'est Buffy, je voulais savoir si tout aller bien, après notre petite aventure, appel moi, on pourrait se voir avant que je reparte à Rome."

Il n'avait donc pas rêvé, tout ça s'était réellement passé. Un ouvrier d'Alex entra dans son bureau avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'appeler Buffy.

"Je ne voudrais pas vous inquiété, mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas payé monsieur.

\- Oui, bien sûr, j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs, je vous fais un chèque tout de suite.

\- Monsieur Harris, tout va comme vous voulez ?

\- Oui, ce n'est rien, tenez. Dit Alex en tendant un chèque à son ouvrier.

\- D'accord. Merci"

L'ouvrier se dirigea vers la sortie, mais marqua une pause avant de sortir "le chantier est bientôt fini, on a quelque chose pour après… J'ai des enfants à nourrir vous savez…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais trouver quelque chose."

Alex lui-même, n'était pas convaincu par ses propos. Il avait été obligé de trouver un autre travail pour pouvoir payer ses employés, et il ne parvenait pas à trouver de nouveau chantier, soit disant parce qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

La fin de la journée n'arriva pas assez vite à son gout, et il n'attendu pas 16h pour ouvrir sa première bière.

Lorsqu'il quitta son travail, il était déjà à sa dixième bière. Sa soirée ressembla à toutes les autres, il fit le tour des bars, et fini par se battre contre un mec sans aucune raison.

Lorsqu'il rentre enfin chez lui, il trouve difficilement le chemin de sa chambre, il ouvre le tiroir de sa commode et y prend un cadre dont le verre est brisé. Il y regarde le portrait d'Anya avant de fondre en larme.

Il s'endort une nouvelle fois à même le sol, la photo d'Anya coincé sous son visage.

* * *

 _Ce n'est pas un retour à la réalité très joyeux pour Alex, dites moi ce que vous en pensez._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonne lecture ! Et j'attends vos impressions._

* * *

A Los Angeles, Buffy, Dawn et Andrew récupèrent peu à peu de leur blessure de combat. Alors qu'ils regardent un film dans leur chambre d'hôtel, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Devant le désintérêt d'Andrew et de sa sœur, Buffy se lève pour aller ouvrir.

Elle est surprise de voir Faith de l'autre côté de la porte, elle ne l'invite pas à entrer et préfère sortir à l'extérieure. Les deux tueuses sont encore gênées par la situation, mais Buffy savait très bien que Faith voudrait parler maintenant qu'elles étaient revenues à leur réalité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Buffy en fermant la porte derrière elle

– Je retourne à Cleveland. Répondue Faith en détournant son regard de Buffy.

– Ce soir ?

– Oui, le jet de Wolfram&Hart m'attend.

– Tu n'as pas peur d'un nouveau drame ?" Devant le silence de Faith, la tueuse blonde continua "Tu es venu pour qu'on discute ?

– Non ! Protesta Faith. J'en suis incapable finalement.

– Très bien.

– Très bien ?

– Enfin, moi aussi, je ne suis pas prête à en parler, s'expliqua Buffy.

– Très bien.

– Alors pourquoi tu es venue ? Demanda Buffy après un silence.

– Tu repars à Rome ?

– Oui, c'est ce qu'on a prévu, mais t'inquiète pas, on reste en contact pour en savoir plus sur cette prophétie.

– Okey. Avant de partir, je dois te dire un truc pas très cool.

– Quoi ?" Faith ne rajouta rien, ce qui énerva Buffy "T'as tué quelqu'un ?

– Non ! C'est Alex…

– Alex a tué quelqu'un ?

– Arrête un peu de toujours me couper, sois patiente un peu miss Buffy.

– Très bien

– Arrête de dire très bien !

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on s'éloigne de ce que tu voulais me dire… dit Buffy interloquée par la tournure des choses.

– Alors arrête de m'interrompre et écoute moi, c'est pas facile à dire

– T'as toujours des trucs durs à me dire

– Buffy!"

Buffy se tut sous le regard foudroyant de Faith. Cette dernière prit une grande inspiration avant de tout balancer à la tueuse blonde.

"Je m'inquiète pour Alex. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois à Pittsburg et il n'avait pas l'air bien, je crois qu'il boit."

Buffy attendit la suite, mais Faith ne rajouta rien

" Il boit ? Comment ça ?

– Ne fais pas ta naïve B., Je crois qu'il se saoule, qu'il se saoule tout le temps

– Tu es certaine de ce que tu me dis ? Il avait l'air d'aller bien quand on l'a vu

– Moi je dis ça pour toi, après si tu préfères fermer les yeux…

– Non, se défendit Buffy, je comptais aller le voir avant de partir de toute façon.

– Okey." Conclut Faith.

Les deux tueuses restèrent l'une en face de l'autre pendant un long moment sans rien se dire, comme si elles attendaient que l'une d'elle ose enfin parler de ce qu'elles n'avaient pas le courage d'avouer.

"Je vais y aller, finit par dire Faith

– Attends Faith, dit Buffy en la tirant vers elle par le bras. Merci.

– De quoi ? Demanda la tueuse brune son regard plongé dans les yeux verts de l'autre tueuse.

– De m'avoir prévenu pour Alex, tu es une véritable amie."

Le visage des tueuses à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre, l'atmosphère devint électrique tout à coup.

"J'espère qu'il va bien, dit Faith en glissant une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de Buffy.

– Moi aussi, rajouta Buffy en laissant sa main glisser dans celle de la tueuse brune.

– Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dit Faith en resserrant sa main sur celle de Buffy. Appel-moi si il y a problème, ou juste pour parler."

Faith lâcha la main de Buffy et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sans se retourner. La tueuse blonde regarda la brune partir, chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rentrons dans le vif du sujet, Alex n'est plus ce qu'il était._

* * *

Buffy, Dawn et Andrew, leur sac de voyage à la main, descendirent de l'autocar qui les avait amenés de l'aéroport de Pittsburg jusqu'à dans la rue d'Alex. « Il serait peut-être temps qu'on passe notre permis, dit Dawn.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas très à l'aise au volant de quoi que ce soit, répondu Andrew.

\- A Rome, nous avons des chauffeurs à quoi ça nous servirait ? demanda Buffy partageant l'avis d'Andrew.

\- Tu veux toujours retourner en Italie ? questionna Dawn.

\- Pas toi ? s'étonna Buffy

\- Je crois que c'est la bonne adresse » dit Andrew en s'arrêtant devant une petite maison.

Buffy pensait qu'il y avait une erreur, et demanda à Andrew de vérifier. Ils étaient plantés devant une maison délabrée, ressemblant plus à un squat. La pelouse était jaunie et parsemée de bouteille vide. « C'est bien là, dit Andrew, il y a marqué Harris sur la boite aux lettres. »

Faith n'avait pas menti, la vie d'Alex était loin de ce qu'il racontait à ses amis.

Ils s'approchèrent de la maison, Buffy frappa à la porte, mais aucune réponse. « Il n'est peut-être pas encore revenu du travail, je vais l'attendre et vous, allez réserver des chambres d'hôtel et puis allez faire quelque chose après un cinéma ou allez manger.

\- Mais Buffy, je veux voir Alex aussi, dit Dawn

\- Tu le verras, mais demain, je ne sais même pas quand il va rentrer. Et on ne peut pas attendre pour réserver une chambre, sinon on devra aller dans un motel miteux.

\- Un hôtel miteux vaudrait mieux qu'ici, rétorqua Andrew en décrochant une toile d'araignée.

\- Allez-y, repris Buffy, je vous appelle dès qu'il arrive. »

* * *

Andrew et Dawn se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville, mais cette dernière savait très bien ce qui se tramait, elle n'était plus la petite fille que Buffy devait protéger. « J'irai bien au cinéma moi, dit Andrew

\- Allons réserver l'hôtel et revenons ici.

\- Mais Buffy a dit que…

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'a dit ma sœur, coupa Dawn, Alex est aussi mon ami, je veux l'aider.

\- Personne n'a dit qu'il avait des problèmes.

\- Arrête d'être naïf Andrew, c'est clair qu'il a des problèmes, t'as vu sa maison ?

\- Il a peut être organisé une fête trop arrosé, hier soir.

\- Tu m'agaces Andrew ! Dit Dawn en haussant la voix. »

Andrew se planta devant Dawn, essayant d'être viril « Je ne suis pas naïf, ni agaçant… ou peut être un peu, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Buffy ne veut pas que tu assistes à leur confrontation, et moi non plus d'ailleurs !

\- Toi non plus, c'est nouveau ça. Et on peut savoir quand est-ce que tu es devenu mon observateur ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule, je ne suis plus une enfant, et je suis bien plus responsable que toi !

\- Je n'en ai aucun doute, mais si la situation est aussi horrible qu'elle en a l'air, tu penses être prête à regarder ton amoureux secret ivre mort, en train de vomir partout.

\- Ce n'est pas mon amoureux. » Se calma Dawn.

Andrew avait raison, même si elle voulait l'aider, il serait difficile de le voir arriver totalement ivre, ça changerait son regard sur lui, et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle se ravisa, et ils reprirent la route dans le silence.

* * *

Buffy commençait à s'assoupir, le dos appuyé sur la porte de la maison, lorsque son téléphone sonna. C'était un message de Dawn, elle lui donnait le nom de l'hôtel et les numéros des chambres qu'ils avaient réservées et lui dit qu'ils allaient manger et qu'ils iraient au cinéma ensuite. Buffy regarda l'heure, et pensa qu'il était bien trop tard pour qu'Alex soit encore au travail. Elle se décida à partir dormir à l'hôtel, elle reviendrait le lendemain.

Alors qu'elle commença à s'avancer vers le centre-ville, elle entendu une voiture s'arrêtait derrière elle, devant la maison d'Alex.

Elle se retourna, et vu un homme attrapé Alex et le jeter hors de son taxi. Allongé par terre, Alex vomi avant d'insulter le chauffeur. Buffy était stupéfaite de ce qu'elle regardait, jamais elle n'avait vu Alex dans cet état.

Elle courut vers lui lorsqu'elle le vu tenter de se lever et trébucher. « Alex qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? ». Il tourna vers elle un regard brumeux, et s'étonna de la voir : « Buffy, qu'est que tu fais ici ? Mais attends, on est où ?

\- Devant chez toi, aller viens, je vais t'emmener à l'intérieur, dit Buffy en essayant de le remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Non, attends, il y a toute la rue qui tourne, dit Alex, je pense que c'est mieux que je reste allongé sur le sol. »

Buffy le souleva d'un coup et Alex se mit à vomir de nouveau. La tueuse eue des haut-le-cœur quand le mélange de vodka et de poulet tomba sur elle.

Elle se décida à le porter dans ses bras et défonça sa porte à coup de pied. Elle le déposa dans son lit, et tenta de le déshabiller, alors qu'Alex ronflait déjà.

Elle fondit en larmes devant l'image délabrée qu'elle avait de son ami, elle s'en voulait de ne pas s'être plus inquiétait. Comment tout cela était arrivé, comment il avait pu sombrer à ce point.

Elle voulut se nettoyer, mais l'odeur immonde du vieux vomi qui envahissait la maison, ne lui donnait pas envie de toucher à quoique ce soit. Quand elle fut sûre qu'Alex dormait bien, et qu'il n'était pas en danger, elle partit prendre une douche à l'hôtel.

* * *

Andrew et Dawn arrivèrent devant la porte de leur chambre après leur soirée qui fut très divertissante malgré la situation. « T'as vu ce mec bizarre avec sa mère, il avait au moins 40ans et sa mère lui faisait encore ses lacets. » Les deux amis rigolaient de bon cœur, et l'atmosphère devint tout à coup plus sérieuse.

« Merci pour cette soirée, dit Dawn

\- De rien, c'était cool pour moi aussi.

\- Non, mais sérieusement, tu m'as changé les idées, merci.

\- Ah, ok. »

Les mains d'Andrew devinrent tout à coup moites quand il vit le visage de Dawn s'approcher du sien, « je trouve ça mignon que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. ». Le visage de Dawn était de plus en plus proche du sien, il ferma les yeux, prêt à sentir les lèvres de Dawn s'écraser contre les siennes…

« Vous êtes là ? dit Buffy en débarquant dans le couloir.

\- Oui, on vient de rentrer du cinéma, répondu Dawn en s'éloignant d'Andrew. »

Buffy entra dans la chambre suivie par Dawn, alors qu'Andrew alla dans la sienne. « Qu'est ce qui sent comme ça ? demanda Dawn

\- Eurk, répondu Buffy en se reniflant, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

\- Tu as vu Alex ?

\- Oui, et il m'a vomi dessus, dit Buffy en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

\- Il était bourré ? demanda Dawn peinée

\- Oui, je prends une douche et je retourne là-bas »

Buffy rentra sous la douche ce qui conclut la conversation. Dawn était attristée par ce que vivait son ami, elle se sentait impuissante, comment pouvait-elle aider Alex ?

* * *

Sous la douche, Buffy laissa quelques sanglots s'échapper, elle était perdu, elle se sentait responsable de ce qui arriver à Alex. Elle n'aurait pas dû partir faire le tour du monde et le laisser seul. Ils étaient tous partis vivre leur vie, Willow, Giles et elle, ils l'ont laissé alors qu'il avait perdu Anya et qu'il était en deuil. Ils avaient été égoïstes.

Lorsque Buffy sortit de la douche, elle entendit Dawn parlait au téléphone de l'autre côté de la porte. « _Je n'ai failli embrasser personne… ce n'était rien… tais-toi, je te dis qu'il ne représente rien…_ »

Quand Buffy sortit de la salle de bain, elle fut surprise de voir sa sœur en train de feuilleter un magazine. « Tu étais au téléphone avec qui ?

\- Comment ?

\- Je t'ai entendu parler au téléphone.

\- Ah, non, je parlais toute seule, dit Dawn gênée.

\- Ok… » acquiesça Buffy perplexe.

* * *

 _Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette suite._


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de publié ce nouveau chapitre._

 _Merci à floop56, percastle et pyreneprincesse de suivre l'avancée de cette histoire, ça me fait plaisir !_

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

De retour chez Alex, Buffy ne peut que constater le désastre qu'est devenue la vie d'Alex. Il ronfle sur son matelas qui est surement la chose la plus propre de sa maison.

Buffy nettoie tant bien que mal un fauteuil et s'assied au chevet de son ami. Elle compte bien avoir une discussion avec lui, mais pour le moment, elle le regarde dormir. Elle contemple son visage bouffé par l'alcool, et se demande comment elle a pu passer à côté de ça lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés à Wolfram&Hart. La cicatrice sur son œil laissé par Caleb est irritée, il a dû frotter son œil frénétiquement. Buffy passe délicatement son pouce dessus, mais Alex se réveille.

Il est entre la conscience et l'inconscience, Buffy tente de le rendormir alors qu'il s'agite « mon œil, mon œil ! MON ŒIL ! » Se met à hurler Alex. Buffy tente de le saisir alors qu'il se débat, elle arrive enfin à le maintenir immobile et lui murmure : « Ce n'est rien, Alex, tu ne fais qu'un mauvais rêve

\- Buffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venu m'occuper de toi, répondit la tueuse en prenant la plus douce voix possible.

\- J'avais oublié, dit Alex après une longue pause

\- De quoi ?

\- Mon œil. Des fois, j'oublie que je l'ai plus, et il me manque tellement » avoue-t-il en fondant en larmes

Buffy le sert plus fort dans ses bras et tente de le bercer, quand ses pleurs cessent, elle tente de trouver une position plus convenable. Elle s'assoit sur le matelas, le dos collé au mur, Alex allongé contre sa poitrine, elle lui caresse les cheveux alors qu'il sombre dans le sommeil.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le réveil d'Alex se met à sonner, il l'éteint sans y porter plus attention, sa tête lui faisant horriblement mal, comme tous les matins. Il se retourne dans son lit, et est surpris de voir une jeune femme blonde allongée à côté de lui. Il ne la reconnait pas immédiatement, son visage encore endormi étant recouvert de ses cheveux.

Il essaie de voir son visage sans la réveiller, et il la reconnait « Buffy !? dit-il interloquer

\- Bonjour Alex, dit Buffy d'une voix pâteuse

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- C'est la troisième fois que tu me le demandes, dit-elle en s'asseyant dans le lit

\- Est-ce qu'on a… ? Demande Alex, tout à coup septique, Oh Mon Dieu ! On a… ! J'ai couché avec Buf… ! Et je ne m'en souviens même pas ! Quelle vie de merde !

\- Calme-toi cow-boy, on n'a rien fait du tout !

\- Oh, oui. Bien sûr. Je m'en serais rappelé sinon.

\- Tu étais trop dans un sale état hier pour qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit. »

Alex regarda autour de lui, prenant tout à coup conscience de la scène à laquelle Buffy avait pu assister la veille. Il se leva d'un bon, alors que Buffy commença à lancer l'offensive : « Alex, il faut qu'on parle

\- Désolé Buffy, dit-il en s'habillant à la va-vite, j'ai un client qui m'attend. J'étais heureux que tu passes me voir, mais j'ai un emploi du temps chargé, alors bon retour à Rome, ou je ne sais où. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Buffy d'en placer une, qu'il avait déjà claqué la porte. Buffy avait été trop surprise par sa réaction pour l'empêcher de partir, mais elle n'allait pas abandonner. Pas cette fois.

* * *

Alex vit la journée défilée devant ses yeux totalement absorbé par la visite de Buffy, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie comme ça, elle aurait dû le prévenir avant de venir. Alors que la fin de journée arriva, Alex ne se décida pas à rentrer chez lui, il savait très bien que Buffy l'y attendrait, il ne voulait pas l'affronter.

En quittant son travail, il alla directement dans un bar.

* * *

Buffy avait suivi Dawn et Andrew toute la journée, ils l'avaient trainé au Andy Warhol Museum, mais elle n'avait rien vu, alors que Dawn et Andrew étaient totalement enthousiasmé par cette visite. Dawn avait accepté le silence de Buffy qui lui avait dit qu'Alex s'était enfuit, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'il accepte de faire face à la situation.

Buffy se traina à reculons jusqu'à la maison d'Alex après avoir diné un repas sans saveur avec sa sœur et Andrew. Elle les avait laissés devant l'entrée d'un club, et ils semblaient pressés de se retrouver seuls.

Elle l'attendit longtemps, puis elle se décida à le chercher en ville, elle était certaine qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir.

* * *

Alex se fit éjecter d'un club par le vigile alors qu'il était déjà déchiré. Il s'appuya contre un mur en vociférant avant de vomir tout le contenu de son estomac.

Il remarqua une jeune femme de dos au téléphone. Il eu l'impression de la connaitre, taille moyenne, les cheveux blonds coupés au-dessus des épaules, une démarche un peu nerveuse, il était sûr de la connaitre, de la reconnaître, il n'en croit pas ses yeux, elle a survécu, ça ne peut être qu'elle.

Il s'avance vers elle, les yeux mouillés de mille larmes, il l'a enfin retrouvé. Il tend sa main vers elle pour qu'elle se retourne, il a peur que ce ne soit qu'un écran de fumé qui s'évapore dès qu'il la touche. Il prie en son for intérieur pour que ça ne soit pas une illusion causée par l'alcool, il veut que ce soit elle.

Il s'avance, la main tremblante, il la touche des bouts des doigts, et est soulagé de sentir sa chaire sous son touché, il prononce son prénom la voix tremblante alors que la jeune femme se retourne : « Anya ».

Les yeux troublés par ses larmes, il ne discerne pas bien les traits de son visage, mais son rêve s'anéantit quand la jeune femme lui demande ce qu'il veut, et qu'il ne reconnut pas la voix de celle qu'il a aimé.

Il essuie ses larmes d'un revers de manche et constate que ce n'est pas Anya qu'il a devant lui. Il a honte et sent la colère monte en lui, comment ose-t-elle se jouer de lui ? Pourquoi veulent-elles le faire souffrir encore et encore ?

La colère bouillonne en lui, alors que la jeune femme le fixe et lui demande avec insistance : « Je peux vous aider ? ». C'en est trop ! Il ne se contrôle plus, il la pousse violemment contre le mur, la jeune femme tombe au sol et tente de se relever pour fuir, mais Alex se précipite sur elle, il ne compte pas encore se laisser berner par un démon.

* * *

Buffy passe devant une ruelle où elle entend des gens chahuter, elle espère croiser un vampire, elle pourra se défouler. Mais elle est loin d'imaginer la scène qu'elle va surprendre. C'est Alex dans une folie rageuse qui s'attaque à une jeune femme impuissante qui tente de lui échapper. Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux, comment Alex en est arrivé là ?

Elle se précipite pour venir en aide à la jeune femme. Elle se dresse entre elle et Alex et pare son coup. Il est surpris, mais il ne compte pas en rester là. Il tente de foncer sur la jeune femme apeurée, Buffy le saisit d'une main et l'envoie valser à plusieurs mètres.

Elle aide la jeune femme à se relever et l'invite à partir. Alex se relève et tente une nouvelle fois de rattraper sa victime. Buffy s'interpose, Alex, sonné, essaie malgré tout de rattraper la jeune femme qui est déjà loin.

Il s'énerve de plus belle : « il faut la tuer ! C'est un démon ! Elle a voulu se faire passer pour Anya pour me faire souffrir ! C'est un coup de D'Hoffryn, il ne m'a jamais aimé.

\- C'est n'importe quoi Alex, tu es ivre !

\- Quoi ? dit Alex en regardant Buffy droit dans les yeux, Je sais ce qu'il se passe. Oh non ! Ce n'est pas possible, tu es dans le coup aussi !

\- Quel coup ? questionna Buffy, certainement que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger.

\- Tu es un démon ! » dit Alex en tentant de frapper Buffy.

Buffy se défend et l'envoie sur le sol. Elle est démunie devant le comportement de son ami. Elle tente de le raisonner, mais même si il avoue que c'est bien la tueuse qui est devant lui, il ne compte pas pour autant renoncer, il sait que Buffy est à la base de tous ces malheurs.

« C'est de ta faute si elle est morte ! dit-il, c'est toi qui l'as tué !

\- Je n'ai pas tué Anya !

\- Tu l'as forcé à se battre, alors qu'elle voulait fuir, quitter Sunnydale avant que la Force ne se mobilise.

\- Je ne l'ai forcé à rien, c'est elle qui a décidé de rester pour se battre, se défendit Buffy.

\- Elle ne voulait pas se battre, elle n'en avait rien à faire de l'humanité.

\- Mais elle t'aimait, elle ne pouvait pas te laisser seul.

\- Elle m'aimait… » dit-il en reprenant son calme.

Buffy se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, elle pensait que le pire était passé. « Merci, dit-il la voix pleurante, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu connaitre l'amour. Sans toi, jamais Anya ne serait entrée dans notre vie, jamais elle ne serait tombée amoureuse de moi. »

Elle l'aida à se relever, alors qu'il continuait de la remercier, mais son ton changea peu à peu. « C'est grâce à toi que je me suis mis avec une ex-démone qui détesté l'humanité et qui a failli devenir ma femme. C'est aussi grâce à toi que je suis sortie avec Cordélia, la pire peste du lycée, la personne qui me dégoutait le plus au monde, celle qui s'est enfoncé une barre de fer dans l'estomac quand elle m'a surpris sur le point de coucher avec ma meilleure amie. Et c'est aussi grâce à toi que j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, Jessie ! »

Il repoussa Buffy et tituba sur quelques mètres, la tueuse ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle était démunie face à la tristesse de son ami. Il la regarda avec dédain et mis des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. « Je suis triste de d'avoir rencontré. J'aurai dû me rendre compte que tu étais la source de tous mes malheurs. C'est après quelques jours après ton arrivée à Sunnydale, mon meilleur ami est mort. Et puis quand tu es morte, tout avait retrouvé sa place, j'étais heureux avec Anya, nous étions tous heureux… » Il fixa Buffy qui avait du mal à contenir ses larmes. Il approcha son visage tout près de celui de la tueuse qui pouvait sentir son haleine alcoolisée, il lui cracha au visage : « j'aurai préféré que tu restes morte ! »

Buffy le gifla violemment et s'enfui en courant.


	5. Chapter 5

_On s'approche du dénouement de cet épisode, bonne lecture !_

* * *

La colère d'Alex n'avait pas terni, il en voulait à Buffy de tout son cœur, il se détestait de penser ça, mais il ne pouvait plus lutter, l'arrivée de la tueuse dans sa vie avait tout détruit. Il avait vu ses amis devenir de plus en plus fort, et il en avait vu mourir. Il avait connu l'amour avec Anya, il chérissait cette période bénie où il avait pu vivre un amour sans faille avec l'ex-démone. Mais il a dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, il ne pouvait rien lui offrir, il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Il n'était que le sous-fifre du groupe, celui qui n'avait aucun pouvoir, aucune utilité. Et puis finalement, il l'avait perdue. Elle avait la possibilité de redevenir un démon sans pitié, mais l'amour qu'elle avait vécu avec Alex l'avait changé, l'avait transmuté, elle était plus humaine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et c'est finalement cette humanité qui l'avait tué.

Alex était maintenant à genoux dans la ruelle où Buffy l'avait laissé, il pleurait à chaudes larmes, et la fine pluie qui commençait à tomber ne le rendait que plus en colère.

Il se décida enfin à se relever, Buffy ne reviendrait pas, plus personne ne viendrait, il avait tout perdu, et il pourra peut-être se perdre lui aussi.

Il tituba, sorti de la ruelle et se dirigea vers chez lui. Il passa devant le cinéma et aperçu Dawn et Andrew en sortir, il se cacha et les suivi à distance. Buffy ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils étaient venus avec elle, elle n'avait surement pas voulu qu'ils le voient dans cet état. Alex était dégouté de voir la sœur de la tueuse si proche de ce geek sans personnalité.

* * *

Dawn et Andrew étaient une nouvelle fois sortie au cinéma. La jeune femme aurait voulu voir Alex, mais Buffy ne préférait pas, Andrew avait donc décidé une nouvelle fois de lui changer les idées. Sa mission était réussie puisque Dawn ne parla pas de son ami de toute la soirée, elle était trop occupée à découvrir un nouvel Andrew qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un animal de compagnie toujours en train de faire des bêtises, mais depuis qu'ils étaient revenus aux Etats-Unis, son regard changeait. Elle se questionnait sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui, elle avait dû mal à se dire qu'il pouvait l'intéresser, mais elle s'était finalement promis de ne pas se braquer devant le jeune homme.

Andrew ne savait plus quoi penser de sa relation avec Dawn, il n'avait jamais pensé à elle comme une petite amie potentielle, il n'avait jamais pensé à qui que ce soit comme petite amie. Mais lorsqu'elle avait posé sa main sur sa joue à Wolfram&Hart, il s'était surpris à ce dire que sa place était peut-être auprès de Dawn.

Leur sortie au cinéma était des plus sympathique, Andrew comme Dawn avaient profité de la soirée sans jamais s'interroger sur ce baiser raté. Aucun d'eux ne voulait mettre des mots sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, ils avaient surement trop peur que cela gâche leur complicité grandissante.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur hôtel, ils ne firent pas attention à l'homme qui les suivait. Ils discutaient du film et surtout des autres gens dans la queue du cinéma, c'était devenu leur petit rituel, rire des personnalités qu'ils pouvaient croiser. « T'as vu cette fille avec le vieillard, il devait avoir trois fois son âge, dit Dawn d'un air choqué.

\- Oui, je croyais que c'était un père et sa fille, mais personne n'embrasse son père comme ça. »

Ils rigolèrent franchement, mais ils se stoppèrent nette lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un leur parler derrière eux : « Alors vous sortez ensemble maintenant ?

\- Alex ? dit Dawn en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais j'habite dans cette ville. Vous étiez certainement trop occupés à roucouler.

\- Tu as bu ? demanda Andrew

\- Ta gueule ! cria Alex agacé. Je vous ai posé une question ! Vous sortez ensemble, vous êtes le dernier couple à la mode du scooby-gang ?

\- Non, répondu Dawn d'un aplomb qui déstabilisa Andrew.

\- Ne me ment pas, dis Alex en attrapant violement Dawn par le bras.

\- Elle ne ment pas, dit Andrew en se rapprochant d'eux sans oser s'interposer.

\- J'espère bien, petit merdeux, dit Alex en lâchant Dawn et en prenant de haut Andrew. J'espère vraiment que Dawn ne se met pas à en pincer pour le petit toutou, la zoophilie c'est pas bien…

\- Arrête Alex ! coupa Dawn. Laisse-le. T'es ivre, rentres chez toi.

\- Si je ne veux pas, qui va m'y forcer, la tueuse n'est pas là pour vous protéger et ce n'est pas le petit louveteau qui va me mettre une raclée. J'ai raison ? ce n'est qu'un lâche, même pas fichu de protéger ces petites miches tout seul. »

Le visage d'Alex était à quelques centimètres de celui d'Andrew, Dawn essayait de le tirer par le bras, mais Alex ne bougeait pas. Andrew était figé, il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se prendre une raclée.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas la faute de Buffy finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Alex ? demanda Dawn

\- C'est pas la tueuse qui a tué Anya, c'est ce petit merdeux. Dawn, tu ne devrais pas sortir avec lui, c'est un tueur.

\- Il n'a tué personne.

\- Il a tué Anya ! s'énerva Alex

\- Il ne l'a pas tué.

\- S'il l'a tué comme il a tué son meilleur ami. »

Alex tenait Andrew par le col, son autre poing serré prés à cogner. Dawn essayait de les séparer sans succès. Andrew était figé, incapable de bouger, il ne pouvait pas refréner les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait de tuer Jonathan ? Ça t'a plus ?

\- Arrête Alex ! »

Alex dégagea Dawn en lui donnant un coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Dans son élan, il frappa Andrew violemment au visage. « Et de tuer Anya, t'as aimé ça ! »

Andrew était couché sur le sol, déjà inconscient, Alex penché sur son corps, continuait de le frapper. Ça lui procurait une satisfaction immense, c'était bien mieux que l'alcool. Il le frappait encore et encore à tel point qu'il n'en sentait plus son poing. Il était tellement pris dans son acte, qu'il ne vu pas Dawn approché avec une barre de fer dans les mains. Elle le frappa très fort derrière la nuque.

Alex s'effondra sur le sol. Il vit Dawn se penchait sur le corps inerte d'Andrew avant de perdre conscience à son tour.

Dawn tenait Andrew dans ses bras et appela les secours. Il avait le visage en sang, elle avait peur qu'il soit mort, qu'Alex l'ai tué. Quand les secours arrivèrent, elle pleurait. Elle ne réalisa pas ce qu'il se passait et eu du mal à laisser les secours se saisir du corps inerte d'Andrew. Elle était choquée de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle avait dû assommer Alex pour l'empêcher de tuer Andrew. Ce qui lui fit le plus de mal, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune force démoniaque derrière tout ça. Tout ça n'était que la douleur d'un homme normal qui avait tous perdu.

* * *

 _Plus qu'un chapitre pour clore cet épisode un peut moins fantastique, dites moi ce que vous en pensez._


	6. Chapter 6

_Dernier Chapitre de cet épisode._

* * *

Buffy était soulagée que Dawn et Andrew ne soit pas encore rentrés quand elle passa la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour pouvoir être vulnérable et pleurer. Si Dawn avait été là, elle aurait dû tout lui raconter et se montrer forte. Mais elle voulait juste pleurer son chagrin, la peine immense qui remplissait son cœur.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, certaine qu'elle ne serait pas surprise par l'arrivée de ses compères. Elle repensa aux mots qu'avait prononcés Alex, _j'aurai préféré que tu restes morte_ , ces mots raisonnaient en elle comme si ils étaient hurlés dans une église vide. Que tu restes morte. C'était pire qu'un coup de poing, plus tranchant qu'une épée.

 _Rester morte_. Elle l'aurait voulu aussi. Mais c'est eux, ses soi-disant amis, qui l'avaient ramenée à la vie, arrachée au paradis. Ses amis lui avaient offert un cadeau dont elle ne voulait pas, et maintenant Alex regrettait cet acte de charité qui n'avait été qu'une punition pour la tueuse.

Sous la douche, elle pleurait, un torrent de larmes se mélangeant à l'eau tiède qui se heurtait à sa peau frissonnante. Elle avait mal au plus profond d'elle-même et se demandait si tous ressentaient la même chose qu'Alex. Willow aussi avait perdu Tara après la résurrection de Buffy. Regrettait-elle d'avoir échangé l'amour de sa vie contre la vie de la tueuse ?

Les réflexions de Buffy se dissipèrent quand son téléphone sonna. Au vu de l'heure tardive, elle se précipita pour répondre ayant peur qu'un malheur ne se soit produit. Elle n'avait pas tort, c'était Dawn qui appelait de l'hôpital, Andrew s'était salement fait frapper par Alex. Buffy ne demanda rien de plus, elle entendait la voix paniquée de sa sœur à l'autre bout du fil, elle s'habilla au plus vite en tentant de réconforter Dawn.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle était déjà dans le couloir, elle se mit à courir pour arriver au plus vite auprès de sa sœur et de son ami.

* * *

Andrew était allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, encore inconscient, il était 7h passé, la nuit avait été longue et Dawn s'était endormi dans la chaise au chevet de son ami. Buffy était restée plongée dans ses pensées, appuyée contre la fenêtre regardant le soleil se lever entre les immeubles de la ville. Elle n'avait pas osé aller voir Alex installé dans une chambre du même hôpital. Elle avait retrouvé sa sœur complètement anéanti, elle était en colère contre Alex, l'homme en qui elle avait entièrement confiance avait disparu. Buffy n'avait pas révélé à sa sœur qu'elle avait vu Alex avent l'accident, et qu'elle aussi avait souffert.

Lorsque l'infirmière entra dans la chambre pour sa visite matinale, Dawn sursauta sur sa chaise. Buffy l'insistait à faire un tour pour se dégourdir les jambes, alors que l'infirmière leur confirma qu'Andrew allait bien, et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il se réveille.

Les deux sœurs allèrent jusqu'à la cafétéria, mais il n'avait aucune envie de barre chocolatée. « Tu sais, je me ferais bien un bon gros sandwich. » dit Buffy en voyant sa sœur dessus par les propositions du stand. Elle était du même avis, Buffy sorti de l'hôpital et se rendu au fast-food le plus proche. Dawn fit un tour aux toilettes avant de retourner au chevet de son ami.

Elle passa par le service où se trouvait Alex, elle ne voulait pas lui parler, mais elle voulait quand même savoir comment il allait. L'infirmier qui faisait la chambre, lui dit qu'il était déjà parti. Tant mieux pour lui si il aller mieux, mais elle aurait honteusement préféré qu'il souffre un peu plus.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la chambre d'Andrew, elle fut surprise de voir Alex à son chevet. Il pleurait et s'excusait de ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais Dawn n'était pas prête à accepter quoique ce soit d'Alex, et elle ne supportait pas de le voir ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Dawn ? dit Alex en s'essuyant les yeux avant de se retourner. Je suis venu voir comment il allait. Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'œil ?

Dawn porta sa main à son œil encore enflé après le coup d'Alex. « Tu es bien placé pour le savoir

\- C'est moi… c'est moi qui t'ai frappé, dit Alex en ravalant ses larmes, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé

\- Je m'en fous, répondit la jeune femme sans vaciller. Va-t'en. »

Alex tenta de plaider sa cause, mais Dawn ne voulait rien entendre, elle en avait déjà trop entendu, elle n'était pas prête à le pardonner. Devant ce mur de glace, Alex ne faisait pas le poids, il accepta la colère de Dawn et s'enfuit.

Andrew avait encore les yeux fermé, mais il entendait ce qui se passait dans sa chambre, il était entre le conscient et l'inconscience. Il entendit Alex à son chevet qui lui demandait pardon, il l'entendu plier sous la colère de Dawn mais il ne put ouvrir les yeux pour le voir.

Alors qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer sur Alex, il fut surpris, il crut sauter de peur, mais juste sa main avait légèrement bougé. Il entendit une voix féminine s'adresser à Dawn « à ta place, je l'aurai giflé ». Il ne reconnut pas la voix, il devait s'agir d'une infirmière.

« Oui, mais tu n'es pas moi, répondu Dawn.

\- T'en avais pas envie peut-être ? Attention ne me mens pas ! Dis-moi que ta main ne t'a pas démangeait…

\- Si, mais ça n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Quoi ? S'offusqua l'infirmière, ça n'en valait pas la peine… Vraiment ? Vous m'amusez. C'est tellement jouissif de sentir une mâchoire se briser sous sa main.

\- On ne brise pas une mâchoire avec une gifle.

\- Parle pour toi. »

Andrew trouvait cette conversation un peu trop familière pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une infirmière, mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à reconnaitre cette voix. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de se réveiller. Il eut l'impression de pousser ses yeux hors de leur orbite, mais ils s'ouvrirent lentement.

Quand Dawn remarqua qu'il se réveilla, elle vint le prend dans ses bras. Andrew apprécia cette étreinte spontanée mais il ne put réfréner un gémissement de douleur. Dawn le relâcha et s'excusa.

« Avec qui tu parlais ?

\- Tu nous entendus ? dit Dawn tout à coup gênée. Alex est venu te voir, mais je lui ai dit de partir.

\- Oui, j'ai cru entendre ça. Mais il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre après ? Buffy ?

\- Euh… non. Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai la nausée et très mal à la tête. »

Il devait avoir rêvé de cette conversation.

Dawn essaya d'installer Andrew un peu mieux dans son lit, il était touché par cette affection naissante entre eux et il se demandait si elle pouvait un jour être plus qu'une amie, et prendre soin de lui au quotidien.

* * *

Buffy passait à peine les portes de l'hôpital avec sa commande, elle avait pensé à Andrew et avait pris un menu enfant avec un jouet Star Wars en cadeau. Mais elle n'alla pas tout de suite jusqu'à la chambre de son ami, puisqu'elle croisa Alex.

Il marchait vite dans le couloir, vers la porte de sortie, visiblement en larmes. Buffy hésita, mais finalement l'arrêta dans sa course. Elle ne dit rien, et son ami tomba dans ses bras.

Quand les pleurs cessèrent, assis sur un banc de l'hôpital, Buffy le questionna « Depuis quand ça dure ? » Elle ne voulait plus prendre de pincette avec lui, elle parlait froidement encore blesser de leur discussion de la nuit.

« Je ne sais pas.

\- Après la mort d'Anya et la destruction de Sunnydale ?

\- Oui, peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Je… Alex prit un instant pour ne pas pleurer. Je crois que l'alcool ça éponge mes souffrances.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de ça, ça marche pas vraiment vu ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Alex ne sut quoi répondre. L'alcool te détruit, Alex, et ça détruit tout autour de toi.

\- Quand j'ai laissé Anya devant l'hôtel, je me suis senti tellement minable. Je savais que tout ce que m'avait ce démon était faux, mais je savais qu'au fond, je n'étais qu'un minable. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai commencé à boire. Et puis aujourd'hui, je confirme ce que j'essayais absolument de cacher, je suis qu'un minable qui fait souffrir ses amis.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit ce qu'il se passait, on aurait pu t'aider.

\- Vous aviez autre chose à penser, genre l'apocalypse. »

Alex ne put se retenir de fondre en larme une nouvelle fois. Il repensait à Anya et il n'avait qu'une envie, un bon verre de Whisky, il ne pouvait plus le nier, il avait un problème. Il accepta d'entrer dans le programme de désintoxication dont un des infirmiers lui avait parlé. Avant de rentrer dans le bureau pour un entretien, il demanda à Buffy : « Tu penses que Dawn pourra me pardonner ?

\- Tu l'as énormément déçu, elle avait confiance en toi, et tu l'as blessé. Il faudra du temps, mais elle te pardonnera.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu me pardonnes ?

\- Parce que tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi, dit-elle après un court silence, tu es ma famille, et jamais je ne pourrais te laisser souffrir. »

Alex serra Buffy une dernière fois dans ses bras et la remercia, avant de fermer la porte du bureau.

* * *

 _Finalement, je vais ajouter un court épilogue à cet épisode._


	7. Epilogue

_Voilà un petit épilogue en attendant le prochain épisode._

* * *

Andrew préparait ses affaires pour sortir de l'hôpital, il s'était vite remis, mais avait encore des nausées. Il avait été un méchant durant une partie de sa vie, mais c'était la première fois qu'il finissait à l'hôpital après un combat. Malgré la douleur encore vive, il était plutôt fier de cette nouvelle étape dans le monde des hommes forts. Ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était la tendresse de Dawn. Il se demandait si elle continuerait à se comporter comme ça une fois de retour à l'hôtel, si elle lui apporterait de l'eau, vérifierait si il était bien installé, ou si tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue quand Dawn entra dans la chambre avec une invité surprise. "Faith ?

\- Bonjour l'asticot ! Alors on s'est pris une bonne dérouillée ?

\- Oui, je me sens comme Rocky après un combat.

\- Faith est venue nous avertir d'une nouvelle menace, dit Dawn, Buffy n'est pas revenu ?

\- Une nouvelle menace, mais j'ai pas encore cicatrisé..."

Buffy entra à son tour dans la chambre et son air enjoué se mu en gêne lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Faith : "Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Bonjour l'accueil, répondu Faith, ça va très bien et toi ?

\- Désolée. Salut, ça va ? La forme ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Tu devrais mieux retenir ta joie, dit Faith, trop d'émotion me paralyse...

\- Faith. S'impatienta Buffy.

\- Kennedy m'a dit pour Andrew et Alex, et je crois que c'est le début des emmerdes.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle a reçu un message de Triplixe, dit Dawn agacé par le temps que prenait cette conversation, il prévoit de tous nous envoyer à l'hôpital.

\- Quoi ?"

Faith tendu le message de Triplixe à Buffy comme réponse, la tueuse prit le temps de lire chaque mot sans vraiment comprendre ce qui les attendait.

 _C'est le début d'un nouveau jeu. Et si tous vous vous retrouviez dans un hôpital, sous des tonnes d'anesthésiant, incapable de vous souvenir de votre propre identité, à la merci des plus féroces démons._

Si le plan de Triplixe était de conduire tout le monde vers un lit d'hôpital, Alex en cure de désintoxication et Andrew passer à tabac, n'était que la première étape. Buffy devait se préparer à une attaque en force, ou plutôt sournoise, une aiguille de poison dans un siège, par exemple. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, avec la menace de Triplixe planant au dessus d'eux, ils ne pouvaient pas retourner en Italie, ils devaient rester avec Faith à Cleveland, là où il y avait tout une base de tueuse entrainer.

* * *

 _Voilà qui ne présage rien de bon..._

 _To be Continued..._


End file.
